1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for freezing water in a pipe at a given location and more particularly pertains to stopping flow of water within the pipe and thereby permitting the water line to be repaired at a downstream location with an apparatus for freezing water in a pipe at a given location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water line repair apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, water line repair apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing water lines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,901 to Wagner discloses a gas balance control in flash freezing systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,130 to Studer et al. discloses a method and apparatus for repairing water leaks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,183 to Chick discloses an apparatus for repairing leaks in pipe lines carrying fluent medium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,139 to Lott discloses a leak repair clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,215 to Gilleland discloses an apparatus for repairing pipe lines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,426 to Lermuzeaux discloses a freezing process and apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an apparatus for freezing water in a pipe at a given location that is simple in design and uses pressurized gas maintained at below the freezing point of water for freezing water within a pipe at a given location and thus facilitate subsequent repair of such pipe.
In this respect, the apparatus for freezing water in a pipe at a given location according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stopping flow of water within the pipe and thereby permitting the water line to be repaired at a downstream location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for freezing water in a pipe at a given location which can be used for stopping flow of water within the pipe and thereby permitting the water line to be repaired at a downstream location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.